You are a Yōkai, no
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: A beautiful mysterious women appears at an ANBU murder scene. Kakashi can't help but fall head over heals. Could she be the murderer? Who exactly is she? Her chakra levels are off the charts, wait... that's just like Naruto's! Rated based on violence
1. The disappearence

~What happened? What is going on?~

The wind blew harsh against the trees. A group of ANBU Black Ops from a nearby village patrolled the woods. One of the ANBU stopped suddenly and looked sharply to his left.

"What is it?" One of the other nearby ANBU asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am getting this strange feeling."

"Hmph... just knock it off an keep going." The ANBU cheif stated. The ANBU bowed his head an dissappeared. The forest began to fill up with the feeling of death, the trees blowing rashly in the cold wind. The animals running as fast as they could for shelter, knowing that there is something to come. Eight ANBU entered an open feild.

"Checking in sir!" One of the ANBU stated.

"And?" The captain asked.

"Everything is good on this end."

"Right ok let's- Ahhhhhh!!" All eight off the ANBU dissappeared in seconds, leaving behind a small pool of blood.

* * *

"Naruto, how many bowls of romen are you going to have?" Sakura asked as she stood behind the yellow haired ninja.

He laughed and scrated his head. "Nothing beats Ichraku romen." He laughed again and stood up, while thanked them for the delicious romen before walking away with Sakura. "So what is it Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see us right away and I was sent to find you." Naruto looked confused, but went along with it.

They entered the Hokage's mansion and knock on the Hokage's office.

"Come in."

Naruto and Sakura walked in.

"Ah excellent, just the two people I wanted to see." Lady Tsunade stood up from her desk that is pilled high with paper work and walked over to them. "I have a mission for your team." Naruto raised his eyebrows in excitement.

"What sort fo mission granny?" He asked.

"It is an A-rank mission and shouldn't be taken lightly." Tsunade grabbed a scroll from her desk and handed it to Sakura. "Here are some details, but to sum it up; there were eight ANBU black ops patrolling the west side outskirts of the village, but they just vanished. Our last message was recieved about 3 hours ago and I haven't heard anything sense. All of the rondevou coordinates of in that scroll." Tsunade pointed tot he scroll in Sakura's hands. "The mission is simple, I want to to find out what happened and report in every hour. It is ranked A because if someone is strong enough to take out four ANBU black ops, we are going to have to be alert. Therefore, I am sending Kakashi and Yamato with you too."

A knock came on the door. "Come in." The Hokage stated.

Kakashi and Yamato walked in. "*sigh*... long time no see Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi stated. Naruto and Sakura smiled in unison.

"I have already breifed them in on the mission so you are free to depart any time." Tsunade told Kakashi and Yamato.

"Understood." Yamato said as the began walking away and out of the door.

They all gathered at the village gate.

"Ready!!?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed and walked on. They ran through the woods as the wind grew harsher and colder. 'What harsh winds.' Kakashi though to himself. They finally made it to the last randevou coordinate where the ANBU should have been, but no one was there, not even a body.

Naruto walked over to the middle of the field and stared down at his feet. "Kakashi-Sensei!!" He yelled. "Over here!" Kakashi and the other walked over to Naruto.

"Blood, human blood and it's fresh too." Kakashi stated. Sakura pulled out a plastic tube and a couple swabs. She gathered up some of the mysterious blood and put a cover on the blood filled tube.

Just then the bushes began to rumble and everyone took a fighting stance. A young women popped out of the woods. She looked about Kakashi's age, maybe a bit younger. She had snow white hair and pircing red eyes. She wore a silky white dress that covered her snow white skin, but left her arms showing. Her hair blew in the wind which left every one frozen. She walked a little closer to them. They didn't know what to think of this mysterious women lurking in the woods.

Sakura, noticing the others being mesmirized but this women, spoke first. "Who are you?"

When she sopke her voice was like bells, her voice echoing off the air. Ringing in their ears. It was the most beautiful sound. "I am Akemi."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**How is this strange Akemi and what is her deal? What is she doing in these woods where a murder just took place?**

** Find out next time; 'Mystery of the Shirahime-Syo(snow goddess)'**


	2. Mystery of the ShirahimeSyo

Mystery of the Shirahime-Syo (snow goddess)

"Akemi? Where are you from?" Sakura asked curiously.

Akemi looked around nervously. She almost looked confused. "I… I don't know." She finally said.

Sakura didn't know what to make of this girl. Everything about her was so abnormal; and her chakra… 'It doesn't make sense.' Sakura thought. 'I can't sense any chakra in her at all. Is she real?' Sakura looked back at Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato, who were still staring at her.

"Gomenasai! I shouldn't be here. I should leave." She started to run away, but someone stopped her.

"Naruto?" Sakura stared at the yellow haired ninja blocking Akemi.

"Nonsense; come with us; we will take care of you." Naruto smiled reassuringly. Akemi bowed her head.

"I cannot… It is too dangerous." Everyone looked confused. Even Kakashi and Yamato, who finally woke up.

"Is someone after you?" Naruto asked. Naruto was about to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly stepped away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"We won't hurt you. I promise you that." Kakashi stated. He walked over to her. Her eyes drifted from Naruto and to Kakashi. Just as their eyes met, Kakashi stopped. There was something about her that made him paralyzed. He couldn't figure it out. He managed to move closer to her.

"I-we will protect you. No harm will come to you." Kakashi put a hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment and slowly stuck out her hand towards his. As their finger tips touched, she backed away. She couldn't touch him. She tried again, but the electric feeling that went through her body made her shiver. "Are you cold?" She nodded. She had no other way to explain this feeling.

"I will take her to the village." Sakura said. The others nodded. Sakura bent down so that Akemi could get on her back. Akemi hesitated before getting on. "It's okay. You can trust me." She smiled lightly and got on. "Hand on tight." Sakura stated as she stood up straight and vanished.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Yamato looked over to Kakashi who was standing still as a statue. Naruto walked over to his back side and put his hands together. "Thousand years of death!" Naruto yelled as he plunged his hands into Kakashi's be-hind. Kakashi yelled as he sprung in the air. Naruto laughed. Yamato's eyes went wide as he saw Kkakashi fly in the air. 'That is a scary jutsu, wait… That isn't even a jutsu.' Yamato shivered. "I'll see you back at the village." And he vanished.

Kakashi landed flat on his face; butt straight in the air. Kakashi's eye was twitching.

"Well that's what you get Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi got up and brushed himself off.

"Naruto…" Kakashi put his hand over his forehead protector, which covers his left eye, and pulled it off. He stared at Naruto and made him fall unconscious to the ground. Kakashi covered his eye back up and kneeled down next to the unconscious ninja. Kakashi sighed. 'I think I went a bit far. I don't know if I would have gotten out of that trance if he didn't do… that though.' Kakashi shivered at his thought. Kakashi picked up Naruto and put him on his back, then vanished.

They entered the village and went straight to the Hokage mansion.

"Lady Tsunade… Reporting in."

"Kakashi, what have you found." Tsunade demanded. Kakashi set Naruto down on the floor then spoke. Tsunade didn't even pay attention to Naruto.

"We followed the last rendezvous coordinates. The only thing that was there was a pool of blood. It was strange, there was nothing else that could pinpoint where, or how they disappeared. Sakura collected some of the blood and is processing it. Also…" Kakashi paused.

"Go on."

"We found this woman lurking through the woods near the scene."

Tsunade looked at him, not really getting the point of the statement.

"She is very strange. I believe you should take a look at her. I am guessing Sakura took her to the infirmary." Kakashi finished.

"Very well." Tsunade got up and walked out of the room. Kakashi sighed and looked down at Naruto.

Tsunade walked into the infirmary. She walked down the long hall and into the processing room. Sakura was looking down at a screen intently.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up sharply.

"Uh! Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade walked over to her student and looked down.

"I see." She sighed. "Sakura, print the results out." Tsunade started to walk out of the room.

"Tsunade-sama… Are you going to see Akemi?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded and kept walking. She walked down a short hall and knocked on one of the nearby doors. She walked in, not waiting for a reply. She looked over to the bed, but no one was in it. She started to question whether this was the right room or not, but Sakura came in and she knew it was.

"Here are those prints Sakura stated. Her eyes drifted down to the empty bed.

"I take it she is supposed to be here right?" Tsunade asked. Sakura's mouth was wide open. "I see."

* * *

**Next Time!**

**Where did she go? Did she leave the village, or is she planning something?**

**Find out next time! The Count Down BEGINS!**


End file.
